Perfluoroelastomers may be used as a sealing material for semiconductor equipment (such as a dry etching apparatus or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus) because of its excellent plasma resistance, chemical resistance, and heat resistance. In recent years, extreme production conditions such as heating the semiconductor equipment to 200° C. or higher have been used. Consequently, the perfluoroelastomer seal may stick to the equipment substrate (for example, metal).
Typically, conventional methods comprising modification of the perfluoroelastomer surface are used to create a tack free surface and prevent firm fixation. For example, a surface treatment agent may be dissolved in a solvent capable of swelling an elastomer or rubber. A rubber is then immersed in the solution, thereby impregnating the swollen rubber with the surface treatment agent. Such a method has been disclosed in J.P. Application No. 2006-117878. However, after a molding process (post cure), a treatment step becomes required. In another example, a surface treatment agent having an analogous structure to an elastomer is coated onto the surface of the elastomer. Such a method has been disclosed in J.P Application No. 2006-36884. The surface treatment agent may comprise a compound having a perfluoropolyether having a self-crosslinking functional group. The perfluoroelastomer is coated with the surface treatment agent and heated, thereby; the compound having a perfluoropolyether is polymerized. However, in both of the examples described above, additional processing steps are necessary. In the case of the first example, a treatment step is required and in the second example, a coating and a heating step are required.